sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prismaverse
Prismaverse is an "AU" of Steven Universe. It takes place alongside the normal SU-verse, but branches off in the middle of the Gem War's timeline (roughly after Pink Diamond was shattered). I'm mostly putting this here for my own reference. Synopsis Two well-known Crystal Gem allies, a runted Snow Quartz and their Pink Fire Opal guard, fought alongside Rose's armies for centuries in the battle to free gems of the Diamond's tyranny. However, after the shattering of Pink Diamond, the duo voice their disgust for Rose's tactics, and pledged their lives to ending the Gem War in their own way -- by bringing Homeworld and the Crystal Gems to their knees beneath the Prisma armies' flag. Rose Quartz obviously disagreed with this idea and refused to let it happen -- she regretted shattering PD, but believed it was a necessary step in freeing Gemkind from oppression. Despite all of her efforts, Snow Quartz promised war against the Crystal Gems and Homeworld, and began a bloody new chapter of the Gem War. Unfortunately, Snow Quartz's army was pathetic compared to both Homeworld's and Rose's. A rag-tag group of random gems, most of which were unsuited for battle, were all that they could recruit for their side. Knowing that their armies would be crushed beneath the combined force of Homeworld and the Crystal Gems, Snow Quartz and his guardian fused into a terrifying and violent renegade fusion called Moonstone. They thought this fusion, paired with the Prisma-rebel fusion Sunstone, would bring an end to the power imbalance they faced against Rose and the Diamonds. However, even with this monstrous fusion, their sympathizers were being overpowered left and right. During one of the bloodier Gem War battles, almost their entire army was destroyed by their opponents, and the few remaining gems had no choice but to fuse Sunstone and Moonstone. It was Iris Quartz, the monstrosity of a fusion fueled by fear and rage, that ultimately won the battle in their favour. Any of Rose's and Homeworld's armies present during that battle were destroyed and left behind as a reminder of that violent rebellion. Iris' blind and terrifying power earned the Prisma rebels a spot of recognition among Homeworld and the Crystal Gems alike -- their name would forever be associated with indiscriminate death and destruction. The remaining gems then recruited as many sympathizers as they could, and took their newly-formed army to a planet of unknown location. They now spend their time training and recruiting any gems they can, ultimately biding their time until they can fight once more in the battle to reign supreme over Gemkind. Gem Types Snow Quartz Common Quartz soldiers, smaller than both Jaspers and Amethysts. They're ranged warriors, often equipped with throwing spears and halberds (sometimes even elemental powers), and are extremely easy to make and tough to catch in a fight. It's a common occurrence for a Snow Quartz to be 'runted' in a way different from other Quartz -- below-average to normal height, but thin and lanky (sometimes even without limbs). These runted Snow Quartz, though weaker than their perfect counterparts, are known for their delicate, intelligent energies, and are often rehabilitated to be battle strategists and information collectors. Gem cuts are generally pendulum-shaped. Opals Opals are regarded as high-ranking guards and personal soldiers, given to gems who have serviced Homeworld in amazing ways. The most sought-after opals are Snakeskin and Fire Opals. Most Opals come in two primary forms, Devastator Unit and Assistant Combat Unit. Devastators are huge, imposing bodyguard gems, created to plow down opposing armies by the dozens with massive weaponry to protect their masters and to pave the way for smaller foot-soldiers and the Quartz battalions. Their smaller cousins, the Assistants, are used more as on-site battle attendants and last-minute defensive weapons -- their smaller stature makes them ideal as poofed gem recollectors and weapon distributors, and their longswords make them fearsome (if weak) militia. The only exception to these castes are the elusive (and rare) Harlequin Opals, who directly serve the Diamonds. Their innate gem sensing abilities make them fearsome, irreplaceable assassins and hitmen. Fire Opals have pyrokinetic abilities, like Rubies. Deformed gems of this caste are broken and smelted down to be reformed. Oligoclase Oligoclase are a common sight among the elite gem class, despite their tiny stature and rarity. They are most often used as battle/court footage recorders and gem rehabilitators/stabilizers, though their weak clairvoyance abilities are sometimes used as cheap alternatives to a Sapphire's future sight. All Oligoclase have their gems positioned on their heads, have short-ranged weapons, and have the ability to play back any video/audio they've recorded. It's rare for an Oligoclase to be deformed, but it's even rarer to see an Oligoclase shattered for their deformation -- as long as they can record and play back footage and audio, they have use to Homeworld. Almost all deformed gems of this caste are deaf and/or mute. Zultanite Zultanite, which are said to enhance intellect and point of view, are very rare and are solely used as ultimate judges. They're as tall as Quartz soldiers and 'twice as intimidating', with the ability to sense lies and strike fear into the hearts of others with a single glance. Sandstone Commonly used as artisans and sculptors, Sandstones are quick-witted and creative gems that spend their time alongside Bismuths and Hardystonite to erect buildings. They're often put in charge of construction crews, using their patience and excellent group-working skills to keep tensions low and production rates high. In a pinch, they can become a cheap militia if Homeworld should ever have a shortage of actual soldiers. Goldstone Goldstones are nothing more than unnecessary glass byproducts of other gems (generally Sandstone and metals) that are left in the ground to form. Due to their accidental creation, they aren't regarded highly in gem society -- they're most often used as couriers and assistant gem rehabilitators. Many Goldstones have flawless memory, which ranks them above their cousins as information relayers and data collectors. Ametrine Being "spin-offs" of Amethysts, Ametrines are lither Quartz soldiers with a twist -- motivational battle speakers. They're employed as soldiers, first and foremost, but most generals use them before battles to motivate and inspire their soldiers. Some Ametrine hold a near-perfect memory, generally of dates and times, which makes them invaluable as history recording assistants. Garnets Most Garnets are huge warrior gems with powerful destructive tendencies, and are most often used to take down obstructions (such as mountains) and enemy fortresses. Most Garnets have incredible regenerative abilities, being able to reform in a matter of minutes with no lasting side effects, and possess combustive abilities. Laurionite A gem caste that has long since been discontinued. Laurionite were one of the first gems to go into mass production -- however, due to their extremely weak physical forms, were promptly discontinued and replaced with iron- and corundum-based gems. Homeworld kept very few specimens for research purposes, and a few 'buffed' Laurionite exist for testing purposes. Most of these gems are extremely old, and are thus unstable. All Laurionite's weapons are projectile gem shards, though the few research subjects Homeworld kept are able to coat themselves in a weak, semi-transparent gem armour to protect themselves. Oddly enough, though their gems are very prone to shattering, Laurionite are exceptionally hard to poof. Hiddenite Hiddenite are rare noble gems, generally used as propagandists, brainwashers, and rebel gem recollectors. They have no conjurable weapon, however their voices possess many desirable abilities. Despite their lack of natural voices, all Hiddenite are able to perfectly replicate any voice or sound they hear -- this makes them invaluable as gem recollectors, as they can lure rebel gems from hiding by replicating the voices of loved ones or authority figures. Single specimens possess very weak hypnotic abilities on their own, but groups of Hiddenite nobles are used to hypnotize potential rebels -- generally, using their voices to brainwash gems into re-idolizing the Diamonds and Homeworld. As they're often in charge of mass propaganda, it's a common sight to see Hiddenite nobility preaching the Diamond's word in gem society. Slight vocal-kinetic powers are common among Hiddenite. These gems are able to move small objects with their voices, and large objects when they sing in groups. This power is not generally used. Leopard Jaspers Leopard Jaspers are, like all other Jaspers, powerful gem warriors -- repurposed with less strength and more agility and intelligence. With small, lithe statures and quick feet, they were designed to be used as weaponized scouts and spies during the Gem War. These gems are equipped with short-ranged weapons, like shortswords and claw-blades, and possess unmatched speed and agility. All Leopard Jasper can see in the dark. Hardystonite Hardystonite are common 'slave' gems, and work alongside Bismuths and Sandstones to construct gem buildings. They're primarily used to carry raw materials and finished building parts to and from the Bismuths and Sandstones. They're surprisingly strong, and have a unique endurance that allows them to work for extremely long periods of time without exhaustion. They come in two primary forms, simply called 'Unit Version A' and 'Unit Version B'. Version A Hardystonite are tall and thick, used to carry larger and heavier materials that other gems cannot. They have a lower endurance than their Version B cousins, but possess far greater sturdiness. Version B Hardystonite are much smaller and thinner than Version A Hardystonite, with a strength to equal their cousins. They're the 'perfected' Hardystonite -- all the strength of a Version A, with twice the endurance, stuffed into a smaller, cheaper-to-make form. Unfortunately, they are not as sturdy as the A Unit gems, and are much more prone to poofing and shattering. Fluorite Fluorite are uncommon middle-class gems, used for infiltration and 'gem double' work. They have an incredible shapeshifting ability, able to hold a different form for days at a time with a quick 'cool-down period', that allows them to work as a double agent for decades. All Fluorite possess some kind of electrokinesis. They are, unfortunately, very fickle beings. Fluorite are very quick to abruptly change alliances, which is making it increasingly riskier for Homeworld to use them as infiltrators. Many Fluorite are being repurposed as living databases and power sources, and will spend their entire lives embedded into gem machines as living batteries. Turquoise Much like Pearls, Turquoise are part of the servant class. They're most commonly used as personal butlers and caregivers, and are primarily assigned to warrior gems (like Quartz and Opals). Turquoise often accompany their masters as assistant foot soldiers. They can manipulate water and ice to their bidding, however their powers are not as extensive as a Lapis Lazuli's abilities. Turquoise are known to have an 'Eye of Fear' ability, using powerful glares and war calls in battle to terrify their opponents. Angel Aura Quartz Angel Auras are a very young class of gems, made to replicate Rose Quartz's healing abilities during the Gem War. They're a defensive warrior gem class, whose massive tower shields are the first line of defense for Homeworld's battalions. While they do not possess Rose's level of healing ability, they can strengthen a gem's physical form with a kiss. If a soldier falls in battle, a kiss from an Angel Aura will greatly speed up the regeneration process, allowing them to continue fighting with no side effects from a rushed regeneration. They cannot heal cracked gems, but they can allow the warrior to continue fighting normally until they can be given real medical attention. Star Rubies Star Rubies were created from common Rubies to serve a higher purpose -- mission organizers. They're often put in charge of Ruby (and other such low-ranking soldier) squads to designate objectives and organize assignments for missions. They sometimes work alongside runted Snow Quartz as battle strategists, and the higher-ranking Star Rubies are given places of honour among Homeworld's strategist elites. They make excellent tacticians with their intense (if obsessive) focus and unparalleled multitasking abilities. Phantom Quartz Phantom Quartz (often called Ghost Quartz) are another young gem class, smaller and stouter than their bigger Quartz cousins, created to act as infiltrators during the Gem War. They don't have conjurable weapons, but are known to be able to control inanimate objects while connected to their bodies. They possess the rare ability to turn completely invisible for extended amounts of time, making them renowned stealth units and rebel gem neutralizers. Snowflake Obsidians Snowflake Obsidians are extremely rare and powerful hypnotizers who are known to have the power of dozens of Hiddenite. They make excellent brainwashers with their energy-draining presence and hypnotic gazes, and are almost solely employed to mass-indoctrinate groups of captured rebels. Only three are known to exist, so everything about them is shrouded in mystery. Tourmalines Tourmaline are thin, elfish battle messengers and information runners. Due to their hasty creation, it's common for them to be runted or malformed, but as long as they can serve their purpose, they're allowed to exist. Tourmalines of all kinds are fleet-footed, making them well-suited couriers in dangerous territories. All Tourmaline use hand-based weaponry, like spiked knuckles or gauntlets, and possess a unique sprinting ability that allows them to run at extremely high speeds for a short amount of time. Category:AU